Friendship Forgotten(Revised)
by Miyo86
Summary: As the result of a battle with an evil Digimon, Matt&Gabumon are seperated from the rest. With no memories of him self or anyone else, can he and Gabumon ever rejoin thier friends? with an evil temptress breathing down thier necks?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own'm, never will. And just a note: The timeline in this fic is really off, but this is fiction right?;-P I've revised parts one and two, and I have to ask: Would you rather have shorter parts, more frequently, or larger parts, every so often?

"Look out behind you!" "To the right! NO, the **other** right!" were some of the cries erupting from the forest that late morning. The digidestined had run into yet another one of Piedmon's henchmen, who's name is Kangmon. She is a giant kangaroo, with black markings and powerful claws and feet.

"Watch it!" Tai yelled, as a fiery attack landed in the middle of their makeshift camp. The kids scattered, ducking for cover in brush and behind trees. 

"Oh this is hopeless!" Mimi whined fearfully from her place behind a tree, holding the injured Tanemon in her arms. As strong as they may be, not many Digimon could stand up to Kangmon. The groups two mega Digimon were all that remained, as the rest of them had been reduced to in-training. 

"You can do it Metalgarurumon!" Matt encouraged his Digimon from a safe distance. The metallic wolf nodded and readied an attack.

Another ball of flames crashed into the campground, making Tk scream. Matt used himself as a human shield, protecting his little brother from the large pieces of ash and debris.

"Ice Wolf Claw!" Metalgarurumon shouted as a burst of ice raced towards the gargantuan marsupial. Kangmon easily batted it away, sending it into a nearby mountain. "Fool!" She shouted, grabbing him and cruching him into the ground, like a child would do with a toy. Metalgarurmon tried to get away from his attacker, but was helpless under her powerful grasp.

"Terra Force!"Wargreymon yelled, releasing a glowing ball of energy trying to defend his friend. "Go away you pest!" Kangmon said, letting go of Metalgarurumon. As she moved her hand, the large gashes covering the metal wolf were revealed, blood pouring from them and dripping off Kangmons long, shining claws.

"Metalgarurumon!" Matt yelled, racing to his wounded partner, who's fur was now more red-pink than white. "Can you hear me?" he asked softly, kneeling beside him. The wolf nodded slowly, struggling to rise to his feet. "Come on, de-digivolve, we have to retreat." The blonde ordered.

They both turned as a they heard a scream, and Agumon came hurtling through the forest canopy and was caught by Tai. 

"Noooo…" Metalgarurmon moaned, his voice guttural, as he finally stood on all fours. "We have to defeat her. It's up to **me** now." 

"Well at least let me come with you." Matt said. MetalGarurmon reluctantly agreed. The blonde hopped on his digimon's back and together the pair rose into the air. " So, one left." Kangmon laughed, as she caught them in between her paws.

"Let me go!" Matt shouted, trying to pull himself from her clutches.

" But I'm not the one you should be fighting, little one."

"What do you mean?" Matt asked angrily, staring into her large yellow eyes. The Digimon laughed again. " Have you really forgotten already, all the things that Cherrymon taught you? About the darkness inside you? You know who you should be fighting." Matt shuddered at the mention of Cherrymon's name but was determined not to let it get to him. 

"He was wrong! Tai's not my enemy, he's my best friend! I could never fight him. Besides, Cherrymon's been destroyed, he doesn't have power over me anymore."

"You don't truly believe that do you?" Kangamon asked softly. "Oh you naïve thing. As long as you have the memories of what he told you, he lives, he grows, inside of you. You are destined for great things, Matt Ishida, great things."

"It's not true, it can't be!" Matt said, squeezing his head, hot tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "Why me?"

Down on the ground, Tai ran towards the others, holding the exhausted Agumon. As he ran from the scene, he could he snippets of Matt and Kangmons conversation. "Tai….enemy…..fight" "…Cherrymon……darkness."

'Who the heck is Cherrymon' he thought as he ran. ' And what does he have to do with Matt?' 

"She's just trying to hurt you Matt." Metalgarurumon told his partner. "The digidestined our your friends Cherrymon's lies were just that, lies!" Metalgarurumon said sagely. 

Matt nodded. "Your right," He said shakily. "Their just lies, their just lies," he recited, his resolve getting stronger with each."Their just LIES! Come Metalgarurumon, let's get her!"

"Oh well, you can't win them all" Kangmon chuckled, tightening her grip on the pair.

"Batter up!" she said, swinging her tail around like a bat, hitting them far into the distance.

"Matt!"

"Gabumon!"

The Digidestined and their Digimon cried, as their friends sailed far out of sight.

The last thing Matt saw was the ground rushing up at him, wind whooshing by with increasing speed, and then all was black.

*Hours Later *

Drip……….drip……….drip drip…echoed through the large stone chamber.

This was the first sound Matt heard upon his return to consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up, holding his head. He winced in pain as he found a large cut above his right eye, a large bump rising next to it. Looking around, he saw that he was in some type of cell. It's high stone walls were damp and the only source of light was from two small windows on the far wall. Water dripped sluggishly from the ceiling cracks, splashing into shallow puddles in the dirt. 

The sound of shallow breathing alerted him of the presence of the chambers' other occupant. Not far from where he was, lay what looked like a cross of a reptile and a wolf. It had large scratches across it's body and a yellow horn.

'Who and what are you?' he thought to himself. The poor creature looked in a sorry shape, as it's fur was caked and matted with dried blood.

' Or better yet…'he walked over to a small puddle on the cold floor to look at his reflection. He noticed unfamiliar blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes, staring back at him. 'Who am **I**?"


	2. Forgotten Already

See part 1 for disclaimer

See part 1 for disclaimer.

"Who am I?" Matt yelled in frustration. He hit the small puddle, making his reflection disappear. "Why can't I remember?"

Just then, Gabumon eyes fluttered, catching Matt's attention. "Ohh, my head." The Digimon groaned in pain. "Did anyone catch the digi-code of that Monochromon?" 

"You ok?" Matt asked, kneeling beside the still unfamiliar creature. "Just a little worse for wear, I guess." The creature answered, getting to his feet. "Where are we?" "I was hoping you could tell me that." Matt said, disappointed.

Gabumon looked around the small area. "No, I've never seen this place before, Matt."

Matt did a double take. "What did you call me?"

"Matt…." The Digimon answered, wondering what his digi-destined was getting at. " 

"Matt. Is that my name?" He asked, rubbing his head in confusion. Now Gabumon was starting to get scared. "Matt, is this some type of game you humans play? If so, it's not very funny!"

The boy shook his head. "No game, it's just…"

He was cut off by the sound of the large wooden door opening, the hinges squeaking. A tall, brown-haired girl, appeared in the doorway, sneering at the couple. Her slim face was lined with hate and the dark blue rings around her pupil made her eyes appear a mysterious gray-green. Matt sighed, obviously relived to see another human. "Hello, there!" He greeted cheerfully. "Would you mind telling me where we are? Or even, who I am?"

The girl let out a harsh laugh. "Come now, you honestly think I'ld believe that you didn't know you were a digi-destined?"

Matt looked at Gabumon, then at the girl and back. "What's a.. digi-destined?" 'Maybe he really doesn't know who he is..' she thought. ' I mean, he hit the ground rather hard. Ohh, think of the fun I can have with him!'

"Well, Matt, a digi-destined is…" Gabumon began.

"Oh, be quiet you!" She said and snapping her fingers, the Digimon was sent flying into the far wall. He connected with an "Ooaf!" and then fell to the ground, unconscious once again. "What did you do that for?!" Matt asked, but made no move to help.

"He's a tricky one, that Gabumon is. He has been accused of murdering an elderly Grandmother, and now he's being punished." She told him.

"And you are again…?"

"Oh, forgive me, I'm **such **a bad hostess! I'm Tatiana, ruler of this castle and the surrounding area. I'm sorry I had to put you in there, but I didn't know if you were traveling with that **awful **creature or not!" 

"He called me, Matt…. Is that my name?" The boy asked.

"Gabu is also a terrible liar." Tatiana said, thinking quickly. "Your really name is..uh…Matthew!"

"Matthew, huh? That sounds about right." Matt said, thinking it over. The girl took him by the arm and led him out of the dungeon. 

"Would you care to join me for diner?" she asked as they walked towards the dining room. Matt's stomach grumble and he nodded sheepishly. They passed through a set of high stone doors, to reveal the dining room. He was awe struck. The room was the size of a football field, the long marble table covered with enough food to feed twenty team. With it's arched roof, it looked more like a church than anything else. 

"I think I'm going to like it here" he said as he sat down in one of the velour covered seats. 

'_And if I have MY way, you'll be enjoying it for a loooooong time."_

From a balcony above the room, a small Digimon growled.

(A/n: My fics remind me of a song. "You always hurt, the ones you love…" but doesn't everybody? .) 


	3. Gap

See chapter 1 for disclaimer

See chapter 1 for disclaimer.

Meanwhile, back at camp, the digidestined were getting worried. Very worried. It was now three days after their fight with Kangmon, and the group had seen neither hide nor hair of either teen or Digimon. Izzy hadn't even been able to find Matt's digivice's signal, proving once again how strong Kangmon's attack was.

Palmon's roots dragged over the dry earth as she continued walking in a circle, trying to think. "Where could he be?"she wondered wringing her hands as she continued her orbit in the now well worn circle. "Is he hurt or scared? Did Piedmon catch him? Did they get separated? Is he……."a chill ran down her spine at that thought and quickly shook her head to rid herself of it. 

'He's not dead. He is NOT dead.' she told herself, repeating it like a mantra. 'Gabu just CAN'T be!' Deep in her heart she **knew** he wasn't dead, just **sensed **it in her somewhere, although she had know way of knowing it.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar giggle in the bushes, quickly followed by a "Sshuusssh, she'll hear you!" Annoyed at this invasion of privacy, she decided to teach her intruders a lesson. "Poison Ivy!" She yelled, sending her vines into the bushes and pulling out their contents, which happened to be a very surprised Agumon. 

Biyomon was on the ground, laughing at her boyfriend's predicament. "I told you!"was all she could get out, before she started laughing again. "Oth, thut ubp." was all Agumon could say as her tried to get out of Palmons grasp. Palmon looked from friend to another. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Miny wat wurred.." Agumon tried to respond. "I think you have to let him go Palmon." Biyomon said, walking up to her friend. The plant Digimon begrudgingly agreed, setting the yellow lizard down. "Thanks" he said sarcastically, clearing his throat."As I was saying, Mimi was worried about you. You've been gone for nearly four hours! So Biyomon and I decided to come looking for you. We heard you babbling on and on, so we just kinda decided to…"

"Eavesdrop." Biyomon finished guiltily, making drawings in the sand with her feet. "We're sorry Palmon, but when we heard you ranting and raving about Gabumon," she said, her beak growing into a smile," we just couldn't resist!"

Palmon's cheeks turned the color of her hair. "I was not 'ranting and raving' as you put it. I'm just worried about him, as a friend. Just...a friend."

Now it was Agumon's turn to laugh. "Ah, come on. Do you think nobody notices? The way you two are always tripping over each other, walking next to each other, staring at one another," Agumon counted on his fingers, ".. how you two always.."

"All right, I get the picture!" Palmon said, her face now resembling a tomato. "Ooo...she's blushing!" Biyomon teased good naturally, wrapping her wing around Palmon's shoulders." Don't worry, we'll find him."She said, reassuring her friend. Palmon just nodded sadly.

"Hey guys, I'm itchy all of a sudden." Agumon said, scratching his arms, where large rashes had appeared.

"They don't call it poison ivy, for nothing!" Palmon informed him.

"Ahh, TAAIII!!!" Agumon yelled, running back to camp. Neither could hear his explanation, but they did hear Tai's response. "Ah, Crap!! Joe! do you have any calamine lotion?!?!?!"

Biyomon and Palmon just snickered.

*Tatiana's Castle*

"Ugh!" Tatiana said, jumping onto her pink canopy bed, in the high castle turret. "Who ever thought that changing someone's identity could be so hard. Or so much fun!" she said, giggling like a school girl. "I am Matthew Charles Skijor, from Manob, Wisconsin." She said, laughing the whole time. "Oh he is so pliable! If I told him he could fly, he'd probably jump off the roof! I Love amnesia! "

As she was laughing, a quiet knock came from the door. "Tati, you're food is ready." A small, yet musical voice came from the hallway. "Come on in, Vullapmon!" she called to her friendly Digimon.

A small canine Digimon walked into the room, a tray balanced on it's head. It was a light red in color, with navy blue stripes over it's back and auburn paws, which were actually shaped more like flippers and auburn curls that framed her muzzled face.

Tatiana frowned at the Digimon, as her dark blue stripes brought to mind one of the only flaws in her plan. Gabumon. The honest, loyal, ever faithful Digimon struck a cord with the blonde, whether he remembered his friend or not. She often found him down in the dungeon, looking for his friends cell in the labyrinth of cells. She would have to do something about him, but right now it was time for diner. "Pizza!" she cried and she dove right in. Vullapmon sat beside her partner and ate her share.

Downstairs in the Dungeon, Gabumon's diner was far more meager. " 'Ere's you bread an' water" the guard sneered, shoving the tray through the small flap. Gabumon wouldn't have said 'thank-you' if he'd had the strength. The bread was stale and moldy and the water had thing floating in it(things he didn't care to identify) The Digimon ate his small meal in silence then settled down for the night. A chilly night breeze blew through the cell and Gabumon wrapped his fur tighter around himself. If only she were here.. if only she were here, it might not be so cold...if only

(A/N:*Hugs Gabumon* You poor, poor thing! -.-;;)


End file.
